A Day to Love Someone, A Lifetime to Forget
by CreativityInACage
Summary: Bella wakes up from her transformation as a Vampire with all her memories lost. She only remembers Seven names, names that helped her survive the pain and names that made her feel an emotion called love. But who did she love the most?


**Hi there everyone! This is my first -serious- twilight fic. Basically, Bella loses her memories, even those with edward, after her transformations. I forgot how many days the transformation lasted, so I took the liberty to make it twelve. **

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

_Day One_

Pain.

Burning, stabbing, piercing, raw, excrutiating pain. That was all Bella could feel. From the tip of each fingernail, the end of each strand of hair, travelling to every cell in her body, throbbing and agonizing anything it touched along the way, as if the pain dwelled in her own blood. First, white hot fire was consuming her limb by limb, but then it was as if every inch of skin would freeze and fall off, tainted with frost.

* * *

_Day Three_

Thoughts.

They floated to the surface after the pain, like steam from boiling water. They were all names. Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jacob, Charlie. And then something else, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Not a name, no. An emotion.

* * *

_Day Five_

Love.

That's what she'd felt. And it was a good feeling. Ever since it infiltrated the sorry state of her mind, it took off the edge, like alcohol. A healthy kind of one. All those names, they were all people she loved to death. She only hoped it didn't come to something too literal- although, with all this pain, it may be nice to take a break.

* * *

_Day Seven_

Hate.

More names this time, but she felt the complete opposite of before. Victoria, Aro, Jane, Alec, Demetri. This feeling didn't take the edge off like what she felt before. No, it turned her fiery pain into something that consumed her, it exploded and wanted to harm, to kill, murder and extort revenge.

* * *

_Day Nine_

Voices.

The pain was almost gone now. Sometimes it came back, trying to get the best of her, but usually it stayed away, gently throbbing in her temple trying to find an opening in her mind to strike at. But she heard something new today. Voices. Husky, male voices, whispering about morphine. Soft, gentle, feminine voices murmuring somewhere close to her. She felt that thing again, that thing called love. She wondered how long it would be until they made the pain go away indefinatley.

* * *

_Day Twelve_

Colors.

Pain, Thoughts, Love, Hate, Voices, Colors. They all melded into one. She opened her eyes, a blinding white light focusing into her pupils. Alarmed, she squeezed them shut, and the opened them slowly. They focused, on the light, the wooden ceiling behind them. Where was she? She felt warmth flood to her fingers, and raising her head, slowly flexed them, her pale palms looking as if they were separate from the rest of her body. She turned her face to the side, seeing that she shared the room with seven others.

The first face was closest to her, a mask pulled down so she could see his face, smooth with short blonde hair slicked to the side. She looked at the others, all their faces like a silky white fabric- flawless and curious. Who were they? Had she landed in heaven?

Bella, one of them spoke. Yes that was her. She vaguely remembered being called Bella, but it felt like people called her that in a another life. It was a boy who spoke, crouching down next to the blonde one.

Her throat couldn't make sounds like he did. She tried, but the words wouldn't come. In fact, she didn't even know what to say. Why were all these people around her? The boy spoke again- Can you hear me Bella? He asked. She opened her mouth again, her voice just a croak before she immediatley closed it. The boy turned to the blonde one. Is she alright? He asked again. He seemed to be as full with questions as she was. Was he her brother? No, probably not, she thought. Another boy came forward, another blonde one, but with shaggy hair. He looked at her, eyes like liquid gold.

The boy who asked a lot of questions turned to the one with shaggy hair. Jasper, he said. Be careful, we don't know how she is yet.

Jasper?

The shaggy haired boy named Jasper shook his head, hair falling perfectly right above his eyes. She's confused, he said. Don't rush her into this. She's probably wondering who we all are. Let her rest until tomorrow, then we can try again.

Yes! The one named Jasper understood her. She was confused and tired and just bemused by all these people, looking at her so expectantly. Was she expected to do something? She certainly didn't feel like it. She exhaled, a feeling of calm slowly creeping from the tips of her toes to her head. She felt the feeling coming from Jasper. She quite liked him. Something about him intrigued her. She felt like she heard his name from somewhere.

Jasper.

Oh yes, she remembered, just after she closed her eyes again. It was one of the Thoughts, one of the names. One of the names that took the edge of the Pain off. One of the names that brought Love.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Reviews much appreciated! The more you review, the faster I get chapters out, and the longer they'll be. ((:**


End file.
